Ice meets Fire
by xXxMushRoomxXx
Summary: after the story..everyone's happy everyone's enjoying themselves except for one the one who gave them happiness. is she happy? if so why is she putting a fake mask and wondering where is her true love?


After the story.. everyone's happy, everyone's enjoying themselves except for one, the one who gave them happiness. Is she happy? If so why is she putting a fake mask and wondering where is her true love?

Find out in this story

My second fanfic so if there is any wrong grammar I'm so sorry and please help me okay :D You see I'm not fond of jack frost from the rise of the guardian to be her partner or anyone with ice powersI'm more fond of a boy with fire power and a girl with ice magic I don't know why thought I always like that the movie frozen came out my mind raced through Many scenes with a boy with a fire power, especially with her (Elsa) doesn't have a Human pair or someone with power (or worst come to worst a troll. I'm not against the trolls, they're cute at all but I think they don't deserve to be with a human, especially with Elsa'scaliber or something, please don't hate me for that okay :D) and the ending is a bit you know? A bit unsatisfying I also think it will have any part two of the story because there are many scenes that leave to the human minds I think?

Frozen is not mine, it's

* * *

**Chapter 1:The Snow Queen Meets Ice**

After Returning in the kingdoms of Arendell and lifting the curse She suddenly cast from running away and saving the kingdom from becoming a snow wasteland And saving her sister from becoming an ice sculpture. Elsa became the Snow Queen Of Arendell thus having an enjoyful and unlimited snow inside the kingdom. While the young kindhearted queen enjoys the sight of playing and skating of the kids and adult inside the newly made ice she made in the middle of a hot summer. Even she cannot escape from the loneliness of a partner and a companionship that even her sister can't fill

After 3 months

***Inside of the Castle of Arendell***

There's a queen sitting in a luxury chair she seems to be in deep thought

_"Everyone's happy, everybody is having fun everyone except me*Sigh* "_said the girl with a pale-blond hair and the fairest skin of all

"Hello, my queen sister yoo-hoo Hello earth to sis yoo-hoo"Said the girl with the brown hair waving her hands in front of the pale blond putting the pale blond out of her daze

"Wha-?.. What is it Anna?"said the queen getting out of her 'Deep thought'

"You know sis, I think your dazing is getting more frequent as the time goes on, "Said The girl know named Anna

"You think so?"Asked the queen

"Yes..cause almost every time I talk to you You're always getting out of your mind"Answered Anna

"Really?"Asked the queen "Really sis also Believe it!"Exclaimed Anna (Sorry for the pun XD)

"Guess so..."Said the queen now named Elsa

"So... what's the matter?"Ask Anna

"Nothing important it's just that... just... ah!What ever its nothing to worry about he-he.."Answered Elsa

"Are you Sure? Sis?"once again asked by Anna

"Yes, I'm sure my beloved sis"once again answered by Elsa

"Are you really re-"asked again by Elsa but stopped when the door suddenly open and a guard come near the talking siblings

"There is someone looking for you my queen"Said the Guard Kneeling over the Snow Queen of Arendell

"Who is it?"Asked the queen

"We don't know my queen he just said he need to meet you, shall we let him inside my queen?We think it's urgent, but we don't trust him "Said/Asked the Guard still kneeling

_"Well, if they think it's urgent maybe it's really important well, no harm can do and I don't know why my senses are tingling maybe it's really important "_thought Elsa

"Let him come"Ordered Elsa

"Yes, my Queen, "Said the guard standing and walking away

"Do you think we know him?"asked Anna Curious why did her sister let the stranger enter their castle

"To be honest. don't know my senses are saying let him enter I don't know why?"Answered Elsa a bit unsure.

"You don't know?"Said Anna a bit unsure to believe her sister's answer

"Yes and I think it's important. The guard said it's important, maybe it is"add Elsa

"What ever you said my queen sister, but still I'm curious why did you let him answer"Said Anna a bit unsure

Elsa didn't answer, just looked at the door waiting for the guards and the stranger to come and talk to her, inside her, she is as curious as her sister as to why did she let the stranger enter her castle grounds maybe he's important and may change The future of her and her kingdom for worst and for best.

*After 5 mins*

the guards enter the throne room

"He's here my queen, my princes shall I tell him to enter?"Asked the guard bowing his head low

"Tell him to enter"Ordered the Queen

"As you wish, my queen, "the guard bowed again and leave the door

_"Here he is the mysterious stranger, who is he?_"thought of Anna

_"What does he need of me for? And who is he?"_Thought of Elsa

After a second The guard who asked him to let the stranger open both of the door behind him was a man who was wearing a red and black cloak and a hood hiding his face the royal sisters got curious of why didn't the guard let the man take the cloak off and why is he hiding his face.

_"He really is a mysterious"_thought Anna

"My queen he refuses to take off the cloak and the hood he said he will take off once he meet you"Said the guard answering the royal siblings unasked question

_"I sense something different, something absolutely different from him what was it?Something that.. I don't know"_Thought Elsa she absentmindedly browses her eyebrow that didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room, getting different kinds of reaction The guards stiffened ready if a fight broke up, Anna look at her with a curiosity while the Mysterious man didn't move a muscle just continue to look wherever he's staring

"What do you need stranger"Asked Elsa, she knows it's rude, but a queen needs to be brave right?

"How?"Asked the stranger questioning with a bit manly rough voice directly to Elsa

"How?"Asked again by Elsa getting a bit unnerve because she didn't expect her to be asked by a question

"How... How did you tame your powers"Asked the mysterious stranger with a soft voice and everyone notice that he lowered his head a little bit

"What do you mean by that?"Asked Erza leaning closer forward a bit closer on her chair

"How did you tame your powers"Asked the mysterious stranger

"I..i mean, why do you need to know how did I tame my powers?"Asked Elsa getting Tired of the throwing of Questions without answers

The man didn't answer the question he just raised his hands upward, then suddenly a fire burst out surrounding his whole arm without burning his clothes suddenly he closed his hands and the fire burn out leaving no trail

"Because.. Because I can't tame mine"Said The mysterious stranger Removing his hood making every one have a different reaction seeing his face for the first time.

* * *

That's the first chapter folks I know it's a bit sudden of scenes so... and it's to short to call it chapter i thought it's more than 6,000 words stupid word counter its fake . so next time i plan on 6,000 chapters every time a update so stay tune and please help me revising the story so that I can make it more beatiful and awsome :D who is the mysterious fire man :D find out next chapter :D stay tune

Out :D


End file.
